Broken Dreams
by Perunda
Summary: Prue's having troubles to get some sleep because of a nightmare.


  
  
WARNING: THE STORY HAS AN ADULT THEME. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.  
  
She ran into the house and locked the door quickly behind her. Her eyes flashed through the room. Nobody. Then she rushed the stairs up. But at the second floor a man suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
"You can't run forever Prue. You can't escape from me."  
  
With a scream Prue woke up. The wet sweat was dropping of her forehead. The radio-clock flashed 5.32 in green light. She still had an hour and a half to sleep. But she knew that she wouldn't sleep anymore. She decided to take a shower and have a nice long breakfast, instead of the quickly cup of coffee she was used to.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Penny came into the kitchen. "You're up early. Did you have that nightmare again?" She wanted to hug Prue good morning, but Prue didn't wanted to be hugged lately, or even touched. Something had changed in her.  
  
"Yeah," Prue answered, "It keeps following me. I can barely get any sleep lately." She threw a glance at the clock that was hanging above the fridge. "Shee! I'm really gonna have to run. See you tonight Grams!" In a hurry left Prue the house to get her bus.  
  
Penny was worried about Prue. She kept having that nightmare and it could be something magical. She'd check the Book of Shadows about it after she drove Piper and Phoebe to school.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Prue! Wanna sit next to me?"  
  
Prue turned around and saw a guy waving at her. He was strong build and was wearing a football shirt. The long hair he had was bound into a pony-tale.  
  
"Back off Jason, there's no way I'd sit next to you!" Playfully she stook out her tongue to him.  
  
She turned around again and continued her walk to her favourite place in the back of the class next to the window, where she got settle to pay attention to the lesson.  
  
Maryline came sitting next to her. "You don't mind, I hope?" She asked.  
  
Prue looked up. "No, off course not."  
  
"So you're Prue Halliwell, right? I heart so much about you! Is it cool being a cheerleader? Is that why you're so popular? Do your friends get popular by you then? Can I be your friend?" The girl stared with hopeful eyes at her.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Prue sighed. She had so many friends, but no 'real' friends. The only real friend she ever had was Andy, but he moved to Portland a few years ago. Off course, she came well along with her sisters, but they hardly made good friends. It wasn't the same. Piper and Phoebe were still kids. She lost her childish innocence a long time ago.  
  
A voice blared through the speakers. "Halliwell! In my office! Now!"  
  
Suddenly Prue felt everybody stare at her. She slowly got up and walked out of the classroom. A red colour appeared on her cheeks. She was so embarrassed. The principal, Mr. Chimney, never called her into his office. Grams would be so mad. And she didn't do anything. With a trilling hand she knocked on the door of the room she never entered before.  
  
"In!" His toad eyes glared at her. Prue got even redder. "Tell my secretary that I don't want to be interrupted."  
  
She walked back to the desk in the main hall, where Daisy, the secretary sat.  
  
"Er...Daisy?" The secretary looked up. "The principal doesn't want to be interrupted."  
  
Daisy took the glaces from her nose and nodded. "Poor girl" she whispered.  
  
"Excuse me, did you say something?" Prue turned around to the secretary.  
  
"Nothing. It's okay." She smiled friendly.  
  
Again Prue walked to the door from the office and entered it.  
  
If she had only knew back then what was going to happen.  
  
Prue snapped back to reality.  
  
"Do you even know what class this is?" A furious teacher stood in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me sir, what did you say?" In the class rose a big laugh.  
  
His face was so red and round, that it could explode any minute. It reminded her of a big biljard ball. She started to laugh as well.  
  
"So miss head cheerleader thinks she's funny again. I had it with you, your whole cheerleader gang and your arrogance." He paused two second and then continued to scream. "Detention! And community work for two weeks!"  
  
Part 2  
  
The rest of the day had been as usual. Cheerleader practise and then the famous girls talk on the grass field next to the tennis courts. Only the popular 'babes' could be part of it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you tried the new lip stick of Dior? It's so amazing! It has this gloss in it and it stays on for more then two hours!" Missy, the obsessed make-up freak, was assistant head cheerleader. She could talk for hours about make-up, hair, clothes and boys.  
  
Prue stared to the old oak tree in front of the school building. She knew every single branch of it.  
  
"Go sit in front of me, Prue." Mr. Chimney watched her as if she was some kind of a lust object.  
  
Prue didn't feel comfortable at all. If she could she'd run away admettiatly, but this person could make her fail every class she was following. "Why did you want to see me, Mr. Chimney?" Prue asked, after being sitting there for more then 5 minutes.  
  
"Why?" He rubbed his hands, bowed over his desk and watched straight in her eyes. "You'll find out." Then he got back settle in his chair and put a thick cigar in his mouth. He pulled on it and blew the grey smoke in Prue's face. She started to cough. "Oh yeah. I called your grandmother that you won't be home before dinner."  
  
"Why?" Prue was surprised and kinda angry because she had a dinner date with Tom and his parents. Tom was her boyfriend. He wasn't a sex-obsessed guy like all the other boys of her age and he always surprised her with his self-written poems and songs. The most simple words turned into magic when they came out of his mouth. She was so in love and she had decided that tonight she'd lure him into her room and give him a little surprise. But now everything would fell through because of this twisted principle. "Why?" asked Prue again.  
  
"Like I said, you'll see. Right now you only have to hold that little mouth of yours and sit on that chair. Or is that to much to ask for?" The words came out his mouth like a cyclone, along with the rain. He leaned back in his big leather office chair and examined her carefully from her head to the stiletto heel of her sandals. "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?"  
  
Prue was shocked. Teachers and principles didn't say that you are beautiful, they say that you have an extreme big mouth with an extreme little mind, but not that you're beautiful. Something was going on here. Maybe this was some sick joke of the teachers who were taking revenge on her for turning the classes with her into hells.  
  
The bell rang. A loud shouting came out of the corridor. It was 3 PM, the school day was over. Prue wished she was one of the shouting and laughing students who were heading to their after school activities. She had a cheerleader meeting about the new head cheerleader. Why did she have to be here? All he did watching her. She wanted to leave.  
  
"Mr. Chimney, I'm sorry. But I really have to go." She stood up and walked fast to the door.  
  
But a hand grabbed her arm roughly. "You're not going anywhere." He pushed her back in the chair.  
  
Prue glared at him angrily and rubbed over her painful arm. "You've hurt me."  
  
The principle went back to his chair. "Well, darling, you better get used to it."  
  
Prue heard the concierge hunting the last pupils out. The silence in the building returned.  
  
Mr. Chimney heard it as well. "Looks like we're alone now." He has a huge grin on his face. Prue got worried. "Time for some action!" He went to the door, locked it and put the key in a drawer of his desk.  
  
"I've dumped my boyfriend today. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Tom. He's such a loser in bed." Missy turned to Prue. "You have been dating him for a while, haven't you? Don't you also think that his thing is so teeny- weeny little? It's barely the size of my little toe."  
  
Prue didn't answered. Missy was highly annoyed. "Prue! Are you deaf or something?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Missy, what did you say?" Prue was confused. All that boyfriend stuff of Missy. It was so boring. On and off. Another one, on and off. The old one again blah blah blah. It was Missy's life. Prue laughed at the thought of being Missy.  
  
"Prue, what's going on with you lately? Does our lives don't matter to you anymore? I'm telling you, ever since you got head cheerleader, you're acting like you're so much better then us." Missy started to get all furious.  
  
"Missy, please..." Prue tried to calm her down.  
  
"Oh and don't think we don't know how where you get those good grades from. Maybe you should go screw that principle of yours again instead of hanging around with us, since you like that more anyway."  
  
Prue's eyes started to fill with tears. She grabbed her bags and ran away.  
  
Part 3  
  
"Mom, you can't just unbind her powers to see if her nightmare is magical or not." Patty stood in the middle of the attic. Her body was transparent, but the expression on her face was solid.  
  
"Patty, honey, only for 24 hours. Besides she won't understand what she did when used her powers and later she'll just call it chance or something." Patty's face was changing a bit, Penny was getting through her. She smiled, she definitely would make a good lawyer.  
  
Then she heard the front door slam. "Patty, go! That's probably Prudence." She ran out the attic and closed the door telekinetically while she ran the stairs of the first etage that was right under the attic. She grabbed some laundry and made her way down stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Prue slammed the front door. This so wasn't her day. First that teacher and now Missy. Where did she deserve all of this?  
  
"Prudence, you're home early." Penny said when she walked through the sitting room. "Could you help me for a minute?" The laundry was falling out of her hands.  
  
Prue rushed to Penny and took the falling laundry from her over. "Sure."  
  
"So how was your day, sweetie?" Penny asked. She put the basket on the kitchen table.  
  
"Blah. Boring. I got two weeks detention and community work. I hate maths!" Prue said it without any shame.  
  
Penny sighed. "Prudence, you're supposed to be an example to your sisters. Getting detention isn't really helping it." Penny was obviously very disappointed. "Can't you just survive one week without getting punished? Your sisters look up to you. Don't you get that?"  
  
"Don't you get that I might get tired of being the perfect girl over and over again? You can't force me to be perfect. I don't want to be perfect. I'm so sick of taking care of Phoebe and Piper all the time. I didn't ask to don't have any time free to spend for myself. I didn't ask for your ranting and when I do ask like a little thank you or some gratitude, it's to much to ask for." Prue let the laundry fall on the ground and ran upstairs. There she crashed on her bed and began to sob. After a while she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She ran into the house and locked the door quickly behind her. Her eyes flashed through the room. Nobody. Then she rushed the stairs up. But at the second floor a man suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
"You can't run forever Prue. You can't escape from me."  
  
She panicked. The door to the attic was locked. He came closer to her. She smashed her hand on the light switch. The light cleared up his face. It was very clear now.  
  
Part 4  
  
Prue sat up in her bed. "It's him," she whispered. "It's Mr. Chimney." Her heart beat 3000 times in a second. She glared in the dark to see if there was nobody, if he wasn't there. "It's okay, Prue, it's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare. It isn't real."  
  
She laid herself good in bed and tried to sleep again. But that same film kept passing in front of her eyes and she knew that it would pass another 5 time before she fell asleep.  
  
Prue didn't understand it. "Why did you lock the door?"  
  
Mr. Chimney looked at her with eyes that we're dying for something more. "I just want to have some privacy, darling." He started to unzip his trousers.  
  
Prue stared at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Darling, so many questions. Maybe you should stop worrying and just do what I say. Okay?" He pulled his trousers from his legs. There he stood in his transparent tanga. It was to little for the thing that was trying to get out very bad.  
  
Prue couldn't say anything. This was so bizarre!  
  
"I was asking you something? Okay?" He pulled his shirt off. The tanga was now the only piece of tissue that was hanging on his fat body.  
  
Prue nodded. She was so afraid. This wasn't happening.  
  
"I didn't hear you." He was rumbled a bit in a draw of his desk and got something out of it. He held it behind his back so Prue couldn't see what it was.  
  
"Okay" Prue said.  
  
He came to her. "Listen darling, you and me are going to play a game." Now he stood right in front of her. "You're going to do everything I say and you won't say anything unless I asked you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Prue said. She was terrified.  
  
"O-o! Did I ask you to say something darling?" He slapped her in the face. "I warned you."  
  
Prue grabbed her painful cheek. She didn't dare to say something.  
  
"Now darling, go sit on your knees next to the desk and put your hand against the leg."  
  
Prue stood up and tried to walk to the desk. Her knees weren't really helping. They were trilling that much that she barely could walk. She kneeled and put her hand against the leg, like he said her to. With a fast move he got the object from behind his back and connected Prue's wrist with the desk leg. It were handcuffs. She was stuck. It was to late to escape.  
  
He slowly pulled out his tanga. The trilling member was now on full size. It was big and it wanted something. "Well, darling, time to get started." He grinned evilly. "Open your mouth."  
  
Prue pressed her lips tightly on each other.  
  
Mr. Chimney slapped her across the face again. "Open your mouth I said."  
  
She slowly opened her mouth up bit. He pushed his trilling limb into it. Prue felt like she had to puke. He grabbed her and pushed her head up and down over his thing. And over and over and over again. .  
  
Prue wanted to get out of her body. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was happening to somebody else. It wasn't her body. Every second seemed an hour, but suddenly she felt a liquid spout into her face.  
  
He got his thing out of her mouth and went to the room that was connected to the office.  
  
Prue just sat there. Still on her knees, sobbing. She still couldn't believe that it happened to her. Not to her. Anyone, but not her.  
  
He came out of the room fully dressed. "It was fun, darling." He had still that grin on his face. "Here's the key" He laid the key of the handcuffs on the chair next to the door. "And remember, this game is something between you and me. Don't tell anyone else." he said while walking to his desk and getting the key of the door out of the draw. He opened the door and went away.  
  
Prue reached to the key. It was to far away. She screamed loudly. Where did she disserve it? It was so unfair. She lowered herself and laid on the ground. When was this hell going to end?  
  
As soon as Mr. Chimney was out of sight, Daisy hurried to his office. She saw the girl connected to the leg of the desk, sobbing on the ground. "Prue, where's the key?"  
  
Prue couldn't say anything. She pointed to the chair next to the door.  
  
Daisy got the handcuffs removed and she hugged her.  
  
Prue stiffened up. "Don't touch me!" She wriggled out of the hug and ran away.  
  
The sun peeked trough the curtain. Soon Prue had to go to school again.  
  
Part 5  
  
I don't want to. I don't want to go to school today. Prue thought. It was Thursday again and she has her weekly meeting with the principle. She left her bed for what it was and went to her closet to pick the clothes she was going to wear today. Suddenly Prue felt very dizzy. She tried to grab the chair that was next to the closet, but it was to late, she fell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Prudence, are you even thinking of coming out of your bed?" Penny yelled from downstairs. She had been yelling like that for more then ten minutes. Angrily she walked the stairs up to Prue's room. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you answer when I'm asking you something?" She entered the room. "Prudence, where are you?" She turned around and saw a feet sticking out of the closet. She went to see closer. Her eyes flashed over Prue's lifeless body. The blood streamed out of her forehead. It has a huge cut in it. "Prudence? Honey, do you hear me?" Prue was unconscious. "Piper! Call an ambulance. Prue has fallen and she's bleeding a lot."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Grams! Prue's coming back!"  
  
Prue slowly opened her eyes. Her two sisters watched her closely. "Piper? Phoebe?" She noticed that she wasn't at home, but in the hospital. "What happened?"  
  
"Shee, sweety, you don't need to worry. It's okay." Piper said. She was smiling relieved. It didn't really helped Prue feeling all right. "You have to get some rest."  
  
"Piper, what happened?" Prue asked. "Why am I in the hospital?"  
  
"You have fainted and fallen on the chair." Phoebe said. "The blood was everywhere. Even in the kitchen. Piper was just making this strawberry thingy. I kinda changed the bottle of strawberry sauce with the bottle of blood we caught from you."  
  
"Phoebe." Piper pored her in the hip.  
  
"What? It's true. You even liked it." Phoebe answered.  
  
Penny and a doctor came into the room. "So Prue, I see you're finally awake." She smiled and checked Prue's eyes. "How much sleep did you catch lately?"  
  
"Not much. Hardly two hours a night." Prue sighed. She had been wishing a while for a normal night without nightmares.  
  
"You really should get some decent sleep. At least 8 hours a night." She gave Penny a little piece of paper. "I've subscribed you some sleeping pills, but only take them when it's really necessary. And you can go home tonight, you'll probably sleep better in your own bed." After that the doctor said goodbye and left.  
  
TBC.  
  
I know short part, but I'm going to try to write more this evening and then post or I'll post tomorrow. (Or at least I'm going to try )  
  
Part 6  
  
"Patty, this was the final straw." Penny was obviously very upset. After they arrived at home and she had tucked Prue in, she had summoned Patty to let her know her new idea. "I'm going into her dreams."  
  
"Mom, you can't just use magic. She went to a doctor. She got pills prescript. You can't solve everything with magic." Patty wasn't really fond of the idea.  
  
"But she ended up in the hospital. It can't continue like this. It has to end." Penny went to the book and flipped trough it until she found the spell she was looking for. Then she turned back to Patty. "I've made an unbinding poison and I'm gonna use it in her dreams. It are still her dreams, she'll never believe that it's real." Her eyes flashed over the spell and then she read it loud up. "This dream has to be shared, I want to be there. Bring me to the other side of the air, take me to Prudence's nightmare."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She ran into the house and locked the door quickly behind her. Her eyes flashed through the room. Nobody. Then she rushed the stairs up.  
  
But at the second floor a man suddenly appeared in front of her. "You can't run forever Prue. You can't escape from me."  
  
She panicked. The door to the attic was locked. He came closer to her. She smashed her hand on the light switch. The light cleared up his face. It was very clear now. "You" she whispered.  
  
Suddenly the door of the attic flew open. Prue ran into it. In the middle of the room she saw Penny standing. She threw a little drink to Prue. "Drink it."  
  
Prue swallowed it in one time. It tasted awful, but she felt a powerful shill going from her toes to the last hair on her head. "What was that?" She asked Penny.  
  
"It's a power poison." Penny answered. "You'll have to defeat him, only like that you'll be able to sleep normally again."  
  
All of a sudden the world began to turn around and they travelled in a groundless tunnel that ended in the middle of the playing ground at school. "Prue! Prue!" The crowd cheered loud when she appeared.  
  
Right in front of her stood the principle. "Kick his ass, Prue!" All her friends were yelling and encouraging her. "Prue! Prue! Prue!" The screaming rose even more.  
  
Prue was stunned. How did they know? She hadn't told anyone. She turned to Penny. "But how."  
  
"Shee." Penny stopped her. "Just think of something you want to do with him, sweety."  
  
Prue laughed bitterly. "I want to kill him." Her eyes were full of hate. If eyes only could kill.  
  
Penny smiled. "This is a dream, you can do what you want to. Go ahead, kill him." She bowed to Prue and whispered conspiracy into her ear. "Use your powers, Prudence. You can move objects and even people with her mind. Give him no chance!"  
  
After a moment of thinking, Prue grabbed a stone from the ground. It was a little yet very sharp. At great speed, it could be a lethal weapon. She laid it on the windowsill. But before killing him, she'd play a little game with him and she'd use the crowd to help her.  
  
Step by step she came closer to Mr. Chimney. But suddenly she stopped walking and pulled off his pants telekinetically. He stood there in his transparent tanga. The crowd went wild. A good thing that laughing is healthy otherwise they'd all be dead. Then she walked away from him again to the little stone.  
  
The principal brooded on revenge. He didn't like looking silly and she'd pay for that. He took his dagger out of his left sock and was about to throw it into Prue's back. The crowd didn't breathe.  
  
"Prudence!!!" Penny yelled.  
  
Prue turned around and him standing with the dragger in his hand. Quick thinking, she fired the stone between his two ears. He fell down.  
  
It took a few seconds for the crowd to realise what just happened. But when they did, they stormed to Prue, put her on their shoulders and carried her around as a winner. She was a winner. "Prue! Prue! Prue!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Prue! Prue! Prue!" Prue mumbled her name repeatedly. Suddenly she felt something cold and wet being thrown into her face. With a shock she was awake.  
  
Phoebe was standing in front of her. "Prue? Why are you saying your name all the time?" She asked.  
  
"Did you just wake me up? Oh My God! You just waked me up!" Prue was wide- awake and obviously very happy. She jumped out of her bed. "It's the first time some one waked me up since..." She shut her mouth fast. She might have defeated Mr. Chimney in her dreams, but in real life he was still her dictator. But right now she didn't care.  
  
"Grams! Grams!" Prue ran the kitchen. "Phoebe has woken me up! I didn't wake up myself! Grams! This is great!"  
  
Penny smiled. "Mission accomplished," She whispered.  
  
Part 7  
  
"Girls? Can you gather here please?" Prue yelled. She was standing in the middle circle of the basketball field in the sports hall where all cheerleader practises found place.  
  
"What ever Prue!" Missy said. "You're the boss. Something you'd like, my highness?" The other girls giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I actually I'd like you to shut your freakin' mouth" Prue grinned. She loved to give digs under water. Especially to Missy. That bitch was so full of herself. And since that incident on that grass field, Prue had been brooding on revenge.  
  
She focused on again on what she was going to say. "I've decided to give my position as head cheerleader to somebody else. I know I haven't been a great head. I couldn't concentrate at the job. So I think somebody should take over from me." Prue glared around to see the reactions. Some girls were shocked, others were whispering and one had a huge smile on her face. Off course Missy knew that as assistant head cheerleader she had most chance on the position. Prue continued talking. "Since I quit there's no voting and I will give the name head cheerleader to somebody." Missy's huge smile melted away like snow in front of the sun. "I'm giving it to Gloria."  
  
A girl jumped up. Her friends congratulated her. She walked to Prue in the middle. Prue handed her a big folder with the head cheerleader businesses. "Prue, I don't know what to say." Her eyes were twinkling. You could see that she was truly happy. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Missy was shocked. This was war. She should have been head cheerleader. Not that Gloria girl. She made her way to Prue, pushing other girls away. "It's not fair! There should be a voting! Prue, you can't just decide who will be the next head."  
  
Prue sighed. "Yes Missy I can." Why did she have to do so childish again? "Don't overreact like that!"  
  
"And you just can't quit like that. You need a good reason" Missy continued to argue. "What's your reason, Prue?" She looked straight into Prue's eyes.  
  
"I've already told you. I couldn't handle this stuff. I was an awful head. You also know that. And I don't want to squad to suffer from that." Missy was getting on her nerves.  
  
Another girl came to stand next to Missy, it was Kimberly. One of her best friends. "Prue, that's not a reason. You could handle everything. What's really going on? Why can't we know? We were friends? We disserve to know. Keeping everything in side isn't healthy. What happened to you?" A group of girls gathered behind them.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Prue shouted. She glared around and saw all girls staring at her. They all wanted an answer. And maybe Kim was right. They did disserve to know. Missy could be very bitchy sometimes, but she was very cool and always there when you needed her. And Kim really cared about you. Maybe it was better if she finally told someone. She had to defeat him. Just like in her dreams.  
  
Part 8  
  
Prue nervously shuffled over the leather banc she was sitting on in the main hall next to the door to the principal's office. He had called her. And now she was going to relive the nightmare she had to relive every week. She watched at Daisy, who was busy with working. Why didn't she do something? She knew what he did to her.  
  
He opened the door. "Prue, honey, you can come in." He had that look in his eyes again.  
  
Prue walked past him and settle herself in a chair in front of his desk. Mr. Chimney didn't lock the door as usual. She was going to say something, but she figured that if someone caught them, she'd be free.  
  
"Let's play a new game, honey." He got his keys out of his briefcase and went to the door. "Follow me." When he walked past Daisy's desk, he said something to her.  
  
Prue couldn't hear what. But she heard her name drop and saw the expression on Daisy's face. She obviously wasn't happy. Her eyes stared at Prue and she wished that she finally could use what she had been doing since Prue had walked into that office.  
  
He opened the door of the little first aid room they had at school. He smashed the door back and he pushed his tongue into Prue's mouth. His hands moved over her body. The first pause he took was at her breasts. He hardly pinched in them. "I loved them the first time I saw them."  
  
Disgust was filling Prue. She wished herself out of her body again. She felt him trying to open her bra. All the sudden she realised that he hadn't locked the door. This was the moment. She pushed her teeth hard on each other and lifted her knee.  
  
Mr. Chimney screamed. He let Prue loose and snatched at his testicles. This was Prue's sign to run. But the principal was faster, he grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "Not that fast, honey" He kissed her on the mouth again. "Now, I'm gonna have to punish you." He pushed Prue on the bed that was in the left corner of the little room and tied her up with little straps. He unzipped his pants and went to sit on top of her.  
  
Prue closed her eyes when he entered her. With every push he gave she heart his breathe grow heavier. He totally went up in the game.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open.  
  
Part 9  
  
A student. Tied up. The principal. Raping her. The eyes of the nurse flashed around in disbelieve. "What! The! Hell!" She gasped.  
  
Prue opened her eyes when she heard another voice. This was the moment where she had been waiting on since he started using her as his private property.  
  
Mr. Chimney let her loose quickly. "Beatrice.. This.er. This isn't what you think it is." He zipped his pants and ran away.  
  
The nurse went to Prue. "Are you okay?" She untied the strips and tried to comfort her. "You'll be okay. We're going to report this to the police and get that bastard locked up for the rest of his life." She tried to hug her, but Prue pulled herself away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm coming right away." Penny smashed phone on the table and ran to the kitchen to get her car keys.  
  
"Grams? Where are you going to?" Piper asked when she saw her grandmother getting into a huge rush.  
  
"To Prue's school. Something happened." She said while grabbing her purse that she left on the couch in the pallor then rushed to her car and drove away with screaming wheels.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ms. Halliwell, I'm glad you're here. Your granddaughter is right now being interviewed by the police.." Penny cut out Ms. Ladriguez, the assistant of the principal.  
  
"Police? What happened? What did Prudence do?" Penny's face was turning red from frustration and the short on info she got.  
  
"Prue didn't do anything, Ms. Halliwell," Ms. Ladriguez continued, "You better take a seat." She waited until Penny sad down. "Prue has been attacked and raped several times by Mr. Chimney, the principal."  
  
The expression on Penny's face was one of shock. That meant that Prue's nightmare a direct consequence was from this. Why didn't Prudence tell her that? Why didn't she notice it? She went into her dreams for God's sake!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You can go now." David, the ex-partner of Andy's dad, said.  
  
Prue had known him like forever. When they were little, Andy and she, they had joined him and Roger several times in the police car.  
  
"If there's anything else you think on, give me a call." He handed her a little card with an address and a number on.  
  
"Okay" Prue mumbled. She went out of the little room and knocked on the door of the office of Ms. Ladriguez. She entered when she heard her say 'in'.  
  
Penny got up and hugged Prue. "I'm sooo sorry. I've just have known. I'm so sorry."  
  
Prue got out of the hug. "Grams, no, you shouldn't be sorry. It's my fault I've should have done something the first time he attacked me." Prue fell through her knees. Grams caught her and went to sit next to her. "It's all my fault" Prue said between the sobs.  
  
Part 10  
  
"All rise, court for case AC156978. Miss Prudence Halliwell versus mister Gregory Chimney."  
  
Prue stood up. This was the day that her nightmare would finally end. The principal would be locked up his entire life and he'd never could hurt her again. The nurse was called up as witness. Everything seemed perfect. Nothing could break the punishment he disserved.  
  
"I went to the first aid room to get some bandage because this kid sprained his angle in gym class and I saw Mr. Chimney attacking Prue there." The nurse, Beatrice said.  
  
"Attacking? What actually do you mean with attacking." The chairman of the jury asked. On the right side of the courtroom sat twelve people. They were talking notes and whispered sometimes some words to each other.  
  
"C'mon. She was tied up and he was in her." She was obviously shocked by the question. He must have read the file minimum a couple of time and he still asked this her. What was he trying?  
  
"Okay, that will do. Mr. Chimney, do you want to repeat your 'deal' with Miss Halliwell for the jury please?" The judge asked. The principal stood up, turned to the jury and cleared his throat.  
  
"Miss Halliwell was worried about the fact that her grades kept going down and one day, I believe it was three months ago, she came to me, offering me a deal. She'd give me blowjobs and other sexual pleasures if I'd give her good grades. I agreed. I'm an old man you know. It's not like have that occasion a lot."  
  
"I hope you realised that sexual interactions between adults and under aged girls are illegal, Mr. Chimney." The judge said.  
  
"I know." He answered. "I was wrong. But how many times does a hot girl asks to have sex?"  
  
The judge rolled his eyes. This was the lamest excuse he ever heard. "Miss Halliwell, why didn't you tell somebody earlier?" He turned to her and confronted Prue with the question she had been asking herself.  
  
"I don't know. I was afraid I guess." Prue took a deep breath. She knew that this was the weak sport in her testimony. "I didn't want people to worry. I thought it wasn't that important."  
  
The next hour the lawyers interrogated Mr. Chimney and Prue. It pasted like it was nothing. She answered on the questions without a lot of thinking. She had retired herself in her own thoughts.  
  
"Prue, what's going on with you lately? Does our lives don't matter to you anymore? I'm telling you, ever since you got head cheerleader, you're acting like you're so much better then us." Missy started to get all furious.  
  
"Missy, please..." Prue tried to calm her down.  
  
"Oh and don't think we don't know how where you get those good grades from. Maybe you should go screw that principle of yours again instead of hanging around with us, since you like that more anyway."  
  
Prue sighed. He used Missy insult as defence. He must have heart them. She buried her head in her hands. This was such a mess.  
  
"Prudence?" Penny shook her shoulder a bit. "The jury got back."  
  
She looked up. The chairman stood up. "It took us a long time" He threw a glance at his watch. "Exactly three hours, before we anomalously agreed that Mr. Gregory Chimney is not guilty of raping and abusing Ms. Prudence Halliwell."  
  
Part 11  
  
"WHAT?" Penny jumped up and ran to the chairman. "Are you totally out of your mind?" She was furious. Her face was as red as the Coca-Cola billboard. She grabbed him by his coat. "How is this even possible? What are you relying on?"  
  
The man tried to wrangle himself out of the grip of Penny but she had more force than he expected from an old lady. "The fact Ms. Halliwell didn't tell anybody about it and the testimony of Ms. Daisy Gylote."  
  
"I lied." A voice out of the back of the courtroom shouted. Everybody turned his or her heads. "I lied, I did hear something, I did saw Prue go to Gregory's office every Thursday."  
  
The secretary made her way to the front. People stared at her and whisper to each other. Among the looks she noticed the glare the principle gave when she pasted him by. She would pay for this, but she didn't care. Only the truth could save her.  
  
The judge recovered from the shock and tried to get the silence back. "Silence please!" He said with a loud voice. When the calmness was returned, he faced Daisy. "Why?"  
  
"Because I was afraid. He forced me to say nothing. I couldn't do anything but obey."  
  
"Does your job mean that much to you?" Penny tried to stay calm, but she was obviously failing. "Did you like your boss that much that you were willing to pay with the tears from my granddaughter?"  
  
"Ms. Halliwell. Please. Get back in your chair and let your lawyer do the speaking. That's what he's paid for, right?" The judge got tired. The closer they thought they've gotten to the solution of the chase, the farer it seemed away.  
  
"I didn't like it at all, Ms. Halliwell." Daisy answered. "I just couldn't do something, although I felt like I had to. You have no idea how hard this was for me."  
  
"You don't have an idea how hard this was for Prudence."  
  
"Yes, I do have an idea what it feels like." She took a breath and decided to tell the world. "I've been through the same hell. With the same person."  
  
The courtroom was shocked. No whispering. Just open mouths. Prue was the first person that reacted. She stood up and went to hug Daisy. She felt like she needed it. They both needed it. The crowd stared. With open mouths.  
  
"Tell me more, Ms. Guyote." The judge broke the silence.  
  
"Prue's story is with a few changes actually mine. I was also head cheerleader. Kinda popular. It seemed like everybody liked me for some strange reason. One day, Mr. Chimney calls me into his office. Tuesday 18 May 1985 to be exact. I remember it like it was yesterday. First he started saying how beautiful I was. Then he came to me and touched me like I was his little girl. My cheek. My lips. My neck. My breasts. He kept going down. I got really scared and tried to run away, but he tied me up. Then he just continued and unzipped my pants. And then he raped me." Tears flowed over her face. It was a painful memory where she didn't like to talk about.  
  
"But why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you do something to stop it?"  
  
"It was my senior year. I thought it would stop. It would go over." She looked to the tips of her shoes. "It never stopped," She whispered then.  
  
"How do you mean: it never stopped?"  
  
Daisy closed her eyes. The images of another memory flashed by. "I just got back from college and started to take interviews for a new job. In my old school there was a vacancy and I asked who the principle was and it appeared to be somebody else. So I went to get the job and I got it. But then somehow the Mr. Cooper disappeared and Mr. Chimney got back. I always wanted to get out of there since then, but I'm bound on a contract.."  
  
Part 12  
  
".After a month of three, it happened again. He raped me. And every week I had to go through the same hell. But then he got bored with his old game and though of something new." Now Daisy looked straight in the eyes of Chimney. This was her revenge. Every time he had his hands on her, she thought a way to take revenge. But this one was the sweetest of them all. "He invited some of his friends to enjoy together of me. They did all kinds of terrible things. It was terrible. Just terrible" She pointed her finger to the chairman of the jury.  
  
A loud shot was heard and Daisy fell on the ground. It just missed Prue's head. She threw herself on the ground next to Daisy's body. "Noooo!"  
  
A next shot was fired and this time it hit the chairman.  
  
Police officers rushed to the principal and kicked the little gun out his shaking hand. "You're never gonna get me! Never!" He yelled while his arm got twisted on his back and attacked with a handcuff to one of the cops. They led him away.  
  
Penny went to Prue and pulled her into a hug. "Let the doctors to their work, honey."  
  
Vague Prue saw the E.R. putting needles in Daisy and screaming all weird names of medicines. She was in some kind of trance. Everything happened so fast, that she barely remembered afterwards.  
  
~*~*~*~ The sun shone through the windows of the hospital room. Prue was there with Daisy. She wasn't fully recovered yet, but she was going to be all right. The bullet got her just above the heart. It had been a matter of millimetres.  
  
"Is the pillow sitting right?" Prue asked while she helped Daisy to sit nicely. Then she kinda jumped next to her on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks. But how are you? Did the inner wound heal a bit?" In her eyes you could read the concern.  
  
"I don't think it's ever going to heal. It's gonna hurt less, but there's always gonna be a scar deep inside of me, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know. If you need me I'm always gonna be there for you. Shared pain is half pain." She smiled while she got her hand through Prue's dark hair. "You have really nice hair. Mind if I play with it a bit? I'm kinda hair obsessed."  
  
While Daisy was plaiting her hair, Penny came in. Prue couldn't get what her news was. Her face was and very happy and very upset. "He hanged himself." Penny said.  
  
"What? Who?" Prue looked up to her.  
  
"Chimney. He hanged himself up with his tie in his cell. Those damn cops forgot to take of his tie." "But isn't that great?" Daisy asked. "He's gone. There's no way that he can do it again to me or to somebody else."  
  
"That coward was to afraid to face his punishment. He'll never get what he disserved." Penny answered.  
  
"Did he really need to be punished? If the judge would put him away for more then ten years, it wouldn't change what is happened. The pain is still there, and it will always be. We would only want to have more revenge. Maybe it's better this way." Prue's eyes searched Daisy's and saw that she agreed. Penny got settled with the thought that if Prue wanted it this way, she was fine with it too.  
  
Then a nurse came in. "Mrs. Gylote, ready for your last operation?" She clicked the wheels of the bed loose and began to ride the bed.  
  
"Yes. Let's get it over with." Daisy answered. "Prue, you'll be okay?"  
  
"Don't worry." She smiled as she accompanied Daisy to the surgery-room. Just before the bed disappeared between the two clap-doors, Prue hugged her and pushed a little note in her hand.  
  
Thanks for healing my broken dreams.  
  
The End.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this story to all people who accepted that revenge and punishments aren't always the solution to all problems. The result is most of the time a circle of violence anyway. 


End file.
